Connector plugs are known in which fuses are contained in an accessory coupled therewith.
An object of the inventon is to provide a connector plug in which the fuses are internally contained and are rapidly and simply replaced without danger of accidental electrical contact.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided an electrical connector plug comprising a body, first electrical connector elements mounted in said body for electrical connection with an electrical device, second electrical connector elements mounted in said body for electrical connection with an electrical power source, and means replaceably supporting electrical fuses in said body between said first and second connector elements to establish connection therebetween.
The means which supports the fuses comprises a carrier casing mounted in said body for movement between an operative inserted position in which the fuses electrically connect the first and second connector elements and an inoperative retracted position in which the first and second connector elements are disconnected and the fuses are accessible for removal and replacement.
Preferably the carrier casing is pivotably mounted in the body for movement between said retracted and inserted positions.
The body is substantially cylindrical and the carrier casing in the retracted position is disposed within a notch in the body to complete the cylindrical outline thereof.
The carrier casing is preferably transparent to enable viewing of the fuses from outside the body. The carrier casing carries a resilient tongue with a hook at its free end adapted for releaseably locking the carrier casing to the body in the inserted position of said carrier casing.
According to a further feature of the invention, the carrier casing is provided with compartments receiving said fuses and with further compartments receiving spare fuses. Preferably the compartments and fuses have corresponding shapes enabling only fuses of the same shape to be inserted into the compartments.
According to a further feature of the invention, the compartments are inaccessibly incorporated within the outline of the body in the inserted operative position of the carrier casing within said body.
The invention will be described hereafter in relation to specific embodiments thereof with reference to the following detailed description and the appended drawings.